Happy Place
by Happii Haden
Summary: The redhead pulled away, grasping the hand in his. He used his other hand to run his fingers through Deidara's hair, stroking it back. The other male gave in helplessly. "You're definitely going to be my favorite doll," he said softly.


This is, uh, interesting.

WARNING: Alcohol and drugs mentioned. Slight non-con. Kidnapping. Stalking mentioned. Stockholm. This has some dark themes. You've been warned.

Rated: M

Word Count: 6k+

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

 _It had begun at a bar._

Deidara, along with a couple of friends, decided to spend the night doing what any other twenty-two year would do - have fun at a bar. They drank and even met some sweet girls. Being gay, Deidara didn't wind up in a bathroom stall with one of those ladies like the others. No, no, he was on the hunt for a lucky lad. Unfortunately, he found no one of interest at that time.

It was when he split with his friends that it had happened. He left the safety of his friends to get another drink at the bar. Before he could even order his beverage, the bartender slid over a glass of Blackberry Gin and Tonic. The confused man asked about the unexpected alcohol and why the bartender was giving it to him. The other man leaned onto the table, pointing a finger at someone a few seats down.

"He told me this was your favorite."

Caught off guard, Deidara stood rigid. He glanced at the accused stranger. The other man was fairly attractive. Grabbing the drink, he hurried over to the redhead in question. With a frown, Deidara sat the glass down in front of the man. Their eyes met.

"I don't take drinks from strangers, yeah."

The man stared at him with amused brown eyes.

"Let's get to know each other then."

 _Deidara really didn't think about the consequences at that moment of time. Then again, he didn't think of what would happen to him once he started a conversation with the man._

"You told the barkeep it was my favorite," Deidara stated.

"It isn't?"

The blond lied. "No."

The man chuckled, "I was mistaken."

Deidara narrowed his eyes, unsure of what the male meant. How did the redhead know his favorite drink anyways? "Why did you buy me this?"

"You caught my eye."

"Out of everyone here? You expect me to believe that?"

The man shrugged, "Believe what you want. I'm only being honest."

 _He should've known better._

"Sure…" Deidara muttered, fiddling with his long blond locks nervously. It had been ages since a good looking man had complimented him. The twenty-two year old took a seat next to the man.

"Care for a drink?"

Deidara frowned, "A new one, please."

The redhead's lips curled into a devious smile, "You don't trust me."

"Never trust a stranger. Especially at a shady bar."

The man only chuckled and waved the bartender over. "What will it be?"

"Just a Raspberry Martini, yeah."

 _It had been very convincing. No, he was very convincing._

They talked over drinks. Deidara was having a good time. The man was seemingly attracted to him and he was sure that he could get his number - better yet, his name.

 _He hadn't even noticed._

The redhead smirked, "My name?"

"Yeah. Your name."

The man fingered his glass, humming.

"Well?"

"Sasori."

 _Scorpion. Poisonous._

Deidara smiled, "I like your name." He started to feel a bit dizzy. Perhaps he had drank too fast or too much?

"And I like yours," the man flirted.

It didn't occur to the blond that he never gave his name and if he did, he had no time to counter. His head spun violently as his eyes slipped closed. He saw the redhead's devious smirk before he lost consciousness.

 _If only he had stayed with his friends this wouldn't have happened._

The blond could only remember bits and pieces as he was escorted out of the pub. Images of the bar, people dancing, and his friends off in the distance flashed between moments of darkness. The only constant was the redhead beside him. He held Deidara gently, as if he hadn't forced anything upon him.

"Hold... What do… think... doing?" Someone asked.

Deidara could barely make out the words.

"...friend had too… drinks… lightweight…. I'm taking him…"

The man groaned and clutched onto his support. Where was he going again?

"...safe."

It was dark outside and he stumbled often. After a few minutes of clumsy walking, something clicked and he was pushed inside. He fell onto something soft. Deidara curled up on the plush as best as he could.

"We'll be home soon."

 _If only he hadn't taken the drink, he would've been at home snuggled up in bed. Not… here…_

Deidara woke with a gasp. He immediately regretted his action. Blinding lights towered above him, effectively hindering his eyesight. He tried to shade his eyes, but found he couldn't. Leather straps kept him locked in place. Even his feet were imprisoned.

Struggling, the blond tried to fight his binds. It wasn't until he heard chuckling that he stopped. It was the same chuckle from the bar. "Y-You…" his voice came out in a croak.

"Me," the man purred.

The light source was pushed to the side and Deidara could finally see.

He wished he couldn't once he caught sight of everything.

He was locked to some sort of custom medical table. His arms were bent with his hands by his head and his legs were spread open to follow the gap in the table. Worst of all, he was naked. Completely naked. His face turned multiple shades of red before draining to paper sheet white.

The gorgeous man from the bar stood beside his confinement adorned in an outfit suited for a doctor - a deranged doctor. He wore the simple white lab coat and latex gloves. His mouth was covered by a light blue, papery surgical mask. It was the scalpel that scared Deidara the most.

"Why…?"

Sasori stepped closer to the table. "I told you at the bar." He traced the sharp knife lightly against the blond's skin of his stomach. He didn't cut into the flesh. "You caught my eye." He picked the blade up and brought it close to the male's face. He was rewarded with a lively gasp. "I've been watching you, Deidara."

Said male whimpered at the statement. A stalker. That's how the redhead knew his favorite drink. How he even knew his name. How long had he been stalking him? How much did he already know about him? How come it had to be him?

"I sense you have a lot of questions…" Sasori pulled the blade away, "but I don't really care." He stroked the blond's stomach with his gloved fingers. "I can sum it up for you."

Deidara shivered under the man's touch. The most disappointing part was that he couldn't determine if it was from fear or pleasure.

"I want you, Deidara, so I will have you. It is as simple as that."

The blond shook his head, "P-Please, n-n-no…"

Sasori's hand skirted up Deidara's torso to his face, cupping it gently. "You'll make a fine addition to my collection."

He wasn't the first, Deidara noted.

"I must make sure you're in working condition first. A broken puppet will simply not do."

Deidara whimpered as the man abandoned his blade, so that he could molest his body with both hands. The latex rubbed against his skin soothingly and the blond cursed himself as the weird sensation turned him on.

Sasori's hands were everywhere. They started with his face, cupping his cheeks then jaw as the redhead rubbed his thumb against his pink lips. His neck was next. The fingers traced the lines to his collarbone, where they eventually wound up at his shoulders. The redhead skipped over his arms and hands in favor of his chest. The material of the gloves irritated his nipples as Sasori pinched and pulled at them.

"O-Ow, st-stop!"

He was sure the redhead was smirking underneath his mask.

"I don't think you really want me to." His fingers dragged down the length of his torso to firmly grab his semi-hard dick.

Deidara had to bite back a moan.

"If anything, I'd say you wanted more." The redhead squeezed the head of his cock. "I'd say you want me to keep touching you. You want me to violate your body."

The blond shook his head.

"I'll make you completely mine. I'll ravish your body and corrupt your very essence. You won't be able to think about anything other than me. To say any other name, but mine. You'll only remember me." The redhead paused and leaned in close. "That is… until I slice you open and rip out your organs."

Deidara cried out in pleasured pain as his lower half was gripped tightly and a stingy sensation followed. He felt a searing pain as metal cut into the flesh of his abdomen. He didn't know exactly when Sasori had grabbed the scalpel again. What he did know is that the man had cut deep into his skin. Despite this, Deidara couldn't find it in him to scream or cry out for someone to come help him. Not that there would be anyone to help him.

Another precise cut made him muffle a cry.

"Your skin is so lovely. Flawless and full of blood," Sasori sighed happily. He jabbed his thumb into the wound, making it bleed more.

"Y-You're going to k-kill m-me..."

The redhead chuckled, "Not yet. I'm just drawing the joint lines." He dipped the blade further into the flesh, guiding the stainless steel down the line of Deidara's hip.

The blond bit down on his bottom lip to sustain his cries. While the cuts did hurt, there was something soothing about the way Sasori would rub his fingers over them that made it feel good. By the time Sasori finished the marks on his lower half, Deidara sported a fully hard erection. He wasn't surprised by the fact that Sasori took advantage of that.

"You're really getting off on this, huh?" the man purred. "Or is it just me you're helplessly attracted to?"

Deidara turned his head away and kept his mouth shut.

The redhead sighed and dragged the blade up the length of Deidara's arm. "You're behaving rather well. I expected more hostility to be honest." He dug the tip deep into the flesh. "Yes, most are usually very hostile."

The blond shut his eyes and swallowed his scream of pain. He bore through the treatment as Sasori marked every inch of his body. The only place he left unmarred was his face. By the end of it all, Deidara felt exhausted and hot. His wounds were burning and he was still turned on. He tried to believe that it was just a side effect of the drug Sasori gave him. He refused to acknowledge that it was his body enjoying it.

"I appreciate your cooperation. I really do," Sasori purred, "but for this next part I want to hear your beautiful voice."

Deidara gasped as the whole length of his erection was grasped. He looked over at the redhead and watched as he grabbed a tall vial of a thick gooey liquid. It was when it was opened and tipped over his dick that the blond started to squirm. "H-Hey! What i-is that!?"

Sasori chuckled and ignored the male's struggling. "Just a little something I made. Don't worry, it'll feel great."

The blond flinched as the liquid dripped onto his hard member. It felt almost like lube except hotter and stickier. "Gh… ah!" Deidara moaned.

"Mhm," the redhead hummed. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Deidara twisted in his binds as the man began stroking him slowly. He could feel the liquid slide down his dick and onto his balls. As it went lower, the blond couldn't suppress his shiver. The male was no blushing virgin, however, the feeling of lubricant sliding across his skin was definitely not something he was used to or really comfortable with. A gasp left his throat when he felt more than just the goo at his entrance.

"Oh?"

A gloved finger nudged, just barely pushing in. Deidara wiggled his body up, or tried to. He knew what was going to happen from the beginning, but it wasn't until it was actually happening that he fully understand his situation. Whimpers and choked back moans were all he could manage.

Sasori switched hands and slid a slickened finger into the blond. It went in with little resistance and the redhead couldn't help but chuckle. Being a rather impatient man, he went ahead and slid in another finger, that too disappearing into the sensitive flesh.

"My, my," the redhead taunted, "you must be quite the slut if it's this easy."

Deidara gasped at the feeling and flushed in anger. He whipped his head up the best he could, causing a great deal of strain on his neck and shoulders. The blond snapped as he sent the older man a glare. "I-I'm not a slut, y-yeah!"

Sasori quirked an eyebrow, "Really now?" He pumped his fingers in and out knuckle deep, stretching the young male below him. "You seem pretty loose to me."

"I am n-not!" the blond whined. As the redhead fingered him, he could feel the liquid from the gloves rub onto the walls of his entrance, sticking and making him hotter than before. If anything, it felt like the lubricant was making it easier for Sasori.

The redhead held his fingers inside the blond for a minute, just rubbing the walls tenderly and feeling around. "I wonder…" the man murmured. Pulling back the fingers, he drew a guttural moan from the blond as he pushed three fingers in.

"A-Ah! That's t-too much!" Deidara gasped out, his body trembling.

Sasori gave a short chuckle, "This? This is too much for you?" He stretched his fingers apart, relishing in the short cry of pain Deidara emitted. "I suppose you weren't lying after all. Have you ever had sex?" the man teased.

The blond fought his bindings and shook his head violently. "I-I don't have to t-tell you anything, yeah!"

The redhead sighed and let go of the boy's erection. He cupped the male's ass and spread the cheek to expose more of his filled hole. "I've been watching you for a very long time, Deidara. I'm a bit disappointed to know you're not a virgin."

"Shut up!" Deidara cried out.

The man scoffed and slid his pinky in with ease. "Four years. Did you know?" He slowly pumped his fingers in, working against the muscles vigorously. His voice was gentle. "I've watched and waited for you for four years. I really hate waiting, Deidara."

The blond was shaking terribly by now. His ass felt like it was being ripped in half. He could barely comprehend what Sasori was even saying. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he just wanted it to stop. He wanted the redhead to stop saying his name like that - to stop talking to him like that. Like he cared about him and even… loved him. It was sickening.

"It was worth the wait," Sasori concluded. "Your insides… your outside… your existence…" he muttered, his knuckles just only pushing past the threshold of the younger male's entrance.

"You're…"

His thumb pressed against his hand.

"all…"

It slid in with some resistance.

"mine."

Deidara couldn't hold back the breathless scream that tore from his throat. The entire action had left him completely stunned and winded. It was such a terrible and odd pain. He had thought three fingers were bad. No, a whole hand was much, much worse. He couldn't control his extreme shaking and it only served to make the whole thing even more painful.

Sasori hummed, observing his prisoner. "That was quite the racket you made."

"T-Take it out! It fucking h-hurts!" the blond sobbed.

"And you thought three of my fingers were bad," the male snorted. "I haven't even moved my hand yet," Sasori teased. He felt the entrance around him tense as he gently wiggled his fingers.

"P-P-Please! Sas- Sasori, please!"

The redhead let out a soft groan at the plea. Slowly, he removed his gloved hand. The squishy, wet sound it made was pleasing and left him even more turned on.

Unlike Sasori, Deidara whimpered at the feeling and noise. He was relieved that the hand was out, but he knew it wasn't over yet. Surprisingly, the redhead had actually listened to him. He had honestly expected the redhead to ram his entire fist up his ass and kill him just like that.

Another soft cry left Deidara's lips as the redhead rubbed his lubed, latex hand against his tender entrance. The older male toyed with the flesh for a little bit before he stepped into the gap of the table. As he did so, Deidara could see why he had designed the table in such a way. His crotch, bulging, pressed firmly against his ass.

"Ah… Sasori…"

The redhead grabbed Deidara's hips in a rough manner, fingers pressing into his sliced flesh. As he ground his hips into the blond's bottom, his gloved hand trailed up the other male's body. His fingers stopped when he reached Deidara's pretty mouth. Sasori gave him no room to fight him as he tightly pulled the jaw open, exposing his pearly whites and pink tongue.

"A-Ah! Whaa arr oou doin!?" the blond sputtered out. He tried to close his mouth, but found it useless as Sasori's grip was unbreakable. It was when the man's fingers dove into his mouth he felt the tension on his jaw slacken. This was his chance… he could bite off this guy's stupid hand.

A moan escaped Deidara's throat as the redhead stroked his tongue. The two fingers in his mouth casually felt around, sliding against his teeth and prodding at the slick walls of his cheeks. When the appendages settled back on his tongue, Deidara instinctively flicked the muscle. It wasn't like he wanted to, but… once he got a taste of those gloved fingers he could help himself. It was disgusting really. That hand had been slathered in a mysterious lubricant and not to mention up his ass. What a pitiful and repulsive human being he was.

Sasori watched gleefully as the blond lapped at his fingers. While Deidara thought about how much of a terrible person he was, the redhead thought the complete opposite. To him, the blond was a divine creature and for him to cooperate like so was a blessing. Wanting to get more of a reaction, Sasori slid his fingers further down the male's tongue nearly reaching the back of his throat. He was rewarded with the lips closing around the appendages and the boy below him suckling on his fingers like his life depended on it.

The redhead's breath hitched as he felt the blond's mouth assault his fingers. He wanted that attention elsewhere now. "You seem to know what you're doing with that pretty little mouth of yours."

The blond flushed and immediately stopped sucking. He hadn't even realized what he was doing until the redhead had said something.

"Aw, don't stop now, brat," Sasori chuckled as the other male practically spat out his fingers. "Hm… I get it." The older man trailed his fingers down Deidara's jaw to his chest, leaving a damp trail.

Deidara watched the redhead carefully. The man moved from between his legs to walk around the table. Just what was he planning? More scalpels? More goo? Please don't let it be any more fisting. Anything but that.

"You'd rather have something else fill your mouth, wouldn't you?" Sasori purred.

Well, he got the implication now. Deidara bit his bottom lip, distraught.

"I'll take that as a yes. Yes, you would." The redhead stopped by Deidara's head at the front of the table. With feather like touches, he tilted the boy's head up. As soon as they locked eyes, Deidara snapped his head away looking down again. Sasori was quick to capture his jaw and force his head up. It wasn't much though. The blond barely put up a fight about it. The redhead wasn't going to complain. With his free hand, he slowly undid his pants.

Deidara, forced to look up, tried to keep his eyes away from the redhead's groin. He didn't want to see that guy's penis! Hell, he didn't want it in his mouth or anywhere else! He tried to glare at the man, but he wasn't sure if it really affected the older male.

Finally freeing his length, Sasori became more forceful. He yanked the blond's head up more - if it were possible - and turned it at an angle. He pried Deidara's mouth open and with his other hand gripped his cock, stuffing it into the poor boy's orifice. He held the mouth open roughly as he spoke, "I'd listen good if I were you. If you so much as bite this I'll do much worse than kill you. I will keep you alive here, trapping you in an endless hell of life or death - always teetering between the two and never reaching one. I'll poison you, starve you for days, lock you in a completely dark cell, and beat you within an inch of your life only to nurse you back, so that I can repeat the entire process again. Do I make myself clear?"

Deidara nodded the best he could and choked out a muffled "yeah".

"Good boy," Sasori purred. He loosened his grip on the blond's mouth. "It's safe to assume you know how to suck a dick, right? I shouldn't have to do any work, right?"

Deidara again tried to nod. It was clear enough for Sasori though. Swallowing nervously, Deidara craned his neck up even more. He could feel the painful pull in his shoulders and neck as he did so. It was an odd angle for a blow job really. The blond could barely swallow down the rigid cock, however, Sasori was more than happy to help. He thrust his member as deep as it could go in the blond's mouth and stayed like that, so Deidara could effectively suck him off.

Pools of saliva collected onto the table as Deidara tried his best to pleasure the older man. He shivered at the feeling of his own spit slide down his mouth and neck. Apparently this didn't bother the redhead one bit - well of course it didn't! He was too busy getting his dick sucked. If anything it probably felt better to sicko. With his mouth working tirelessly, the blond finally had to stop and give his jaw a break. He didn't know how anyone could do this.

Sasori frowned at the lack of movement. He was so close to coming too. Instead of pulling his length out of the boy's mouth, he pushed it further in. "Tired already?" He could feel the throat constricting around the head of his cock. The tighter the better. "I have to say I'm a little disappointed."

Deidara clenched his hands into fists. Slowly but surely he was starting to lose his breath. There was no way… Was this guy serious!? Was this guy seriously choking him with his penis!? Deidara subconsciously knew that Sasori would be loony enough to do something like this, but at the same time he just couldn't comprehend it! His hands beat against the table as his fight-or-flight response kicked in.

Sasori chuckled and eased up on the poor blond's throat. "You look so cute like this. Flushed and mouth full of dick."

Deidara dug his nails into his hands, tears at the corners of his eyes. He could get a few small breaths here and there. Man, it was hard to breath around this guy's dick.

"If you can't satisfy me with your mouth then maybe there is somewhere else you'd like my cock?"

The blond tried to shake his head.

Removing his erection from the blond's mouth, the redhead walked around the table, his fingers dancing across the blond's sticky skin. Once he was between Deidara's legs, he loosened his tie and and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He shrugged off his dirtied lab coat and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled down his mask, it resting on his chin and his gloves remained.

Deidara wiggled in his restraints.

Sasori smiled softly, both hands running up and down Deidara's thighs. He crouched down and planted his lips upon the flesh, leaving heated kisses. When he reached the blond's inner thigh, he lingered, baring teeth.

Deidara cried out as he felt the sharp sting of incisors dig into his thigh. He wiggled about, but it did nothing to deter the redhead from practically eating his flesh. The man only held him down by his hips. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his cries. He didn't want to give Sasori any more satisfaction.

The redhead chuckled, already catching onto Deidara's idea of retribution. He slowly licked the bite mark, teasing the idea that he could be gentle. It sparked a bit of reaction from the blond, but not enough for Sasori's liking. Sighing softly, the man made a beeline for the blond's arousal. He kissed at the heated flesh, tongue flicking out occasionally to taste him.

Deidara curled his fingers into his palm, groaning between his tightly pressed lips. It pissed him off how sensitive his body was. He swallowed back a moan when supple lips wrapped around his manhood. His breathing picked up as the man began sucking, swallowing his dick wholly. A gloved hand snuck up his abdomen, rubbing just below his navel.

Sasori popped off the member, circling the head with his tongue. "So quiet," he scolded. His hand trailed a bit lower, rubbing the gash just before his erection.

Deidara whimpered in response, twisting in his restraints. He could taste blood from his bitten lips.

The redhead reached up, yanking his jaw open. "Here I am being nice, and you're acting like an ungrateful child." His other hand grabbed Deidara's dick, squeezing harshly.

The blond gasped, "Ah! S-Sasori.. hng!"

Sasori inhaled deeply. "Mm, I love hearing you moan my name like that. You're the only one who has done so willingly," he admitted with a smirk. "I must've made quite the impression for you to like me so much."

Deidara scoffed and bit the inside of his cheek. Sasori only pulled his jaw open again, making him cut the inside of his mouth.

"Now, now," Sasori chided, "don't play coy with me." He flashed his pearly whites at the blond. He held his own cock in one hand, pressing the tip against the blond's prepped hole. "You're so turned on right now that I bet if I untied you, you'd just fuck yourself on my cock. You pretend you don't like this, but we both know that you're really just a horny slut."

Deidara glared at the redhead. "Sh-Shut the fuck up! You're such an ass- Oh god!" He gasped, eyes squeezing shut. "F-Fuck… Oh, oh g-god…"

Sasori hummed playfully as he pushed his way inside the blond. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

"Y-You, aah… ah.. ah!"

The redhead snorted, "Could you sound any more like a virgin?" He licked his lips, quite enjoying the noises despite his mockery. "I'm barely inside."

Deidara let out a whine, feeling the man slide in further. Barely in? Barely in!? If this is what Sasori considered barely in, he was afraid to feel him at full force. But of course, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. "Oh..! Oh shit!" He gasped, nails scratching into his palm. "S-Sasori…"

Said man let out a sigh, content. His eyes fluttered closed briefly as he bottomed out inside the blond. "Mm, you take me so well," he smirked, squeezing the blond's ass the best he could. "So damn tight." He relinquished his grip and slapped the skin instead. "You really like pleasing me, don't you? I bet you're doing it on purpose."

"N-No," Deidara tried weakly.

The redhead laughed, "Hide behind that childish act all you want. We both know you want this." He gave an experimental thrust. It was a quick, sharp motion. "I mean, just look at how you're responding to all of this!" His hips jerked again, pulling a pained moan from the blond. "Your ass just keeps sucking me in."

Deidara shook his head, not sure if he was denying the situation or the man's statement. Maybe both.

Sasori reached over, grabbing the same vial he had used on Deidara beforehand. It had just a bit left sitting at the bottom. He smirked and pulled out his length. "You seemed to have liked this before so…" He dripped the liquid over his own erection, slathering it in the goo. When it was all slicked up, he pushed himself back inside the blond. A groan escaped his own lips as he did so. "I didn't think it could get any better."

Deidara moaned at the feeling, his lower half practically on fire. He could barely contain himself as Sasori began a steady rhythm of thrusting, his gloved fingers bruising his already sore hips. He felt great shame as he rocked into the man's thrusts. Sasori was going a lot easier on him than he expected. The man was fucking him mildly…

Sasori brushed the blond strands away from Deidara's sweaty, flushed face. "Hm? Something wrong, Deidara?" His lips twisted into a wicked smile. "This not enough for you?" He gave a soft, slow thrust.

Deidara grit his teeth, groaning as quietly as he could. Sasori had slowed his pace unbearably so. There was not much pleasure, just the feeling of Sasori's dick barely slipping in and out.

"See, I could make you feel good, but you're not saying anything. One of us has to feel good, and I really like it this way." Sasori pulled mostly out, leaving only the head in. "A lot of people think that a deep, hard fuck is the best way to have sex. Which, I'm not entirely opposed to, but this…" He held his shaft, easing the head in and out of the blond's opening.

Deidara gasped, whimpering at the feeling. "Sa- ah~ Mm..! Sa… sori..."

Sasori chuckled, "You see? The beginning of the anus is very sensitive, just as the head of a penis is." He picked up his pace, just a bit. "I'll admit, it's not as fulfilling as me ramming my cock all the way inside of you, but it's certainly stimulating. So stimulating in fact that I bet I could make you cum from just this alone," he smirked. "Would you like that Deidara? Should I make you cum with only the tip of my dick?" His movements quickened, leaving and penetrating the blond's wet hole shallowly.

Deidara threw his head side to side, body jolting at each new penetration. His back arched and toes curled. He couldn't believe that he let this pervert rile him up like this. It was too much. It was stimulating, like Sasori had said, but it was more so a tease. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted the redhead to go deeper. He rolled his hips with a whine.

The redhead smirked. He pulled out, only just rubbing his dick against his hole. "If you want something, you have to tell me Deidara. _Speak._ "

The blond bit his lip.

Sasori stroked the blond's face. "Come on, handsome," he cooed. His dick nudged at the male's tender entrance. He leaned over the blond, lips to ear. "You want me to fuck you, right?" He slid in, just teasing the ring of muscles like he had been previously. "I mean, I can get off just like this. Hell, I'd fuck your mouth if you really wanna be so damn quiet."

Deidara shook his head, his cheek knocking into Sasori's.

"Then say it," the redhead hissed. "Tell me that you want my cock."

The blond swallowed hard and forced his voice out. "I-I… I want it."

Sasori chuckled, "What do you want?"

"Your… cock…"

"In a sentence, please," the redhead teased, licking the shell of his ear.

Deidara shivered, "I-I want your cock, yeah…"

Sasori inhaled, "Mhmm. Why don't you say it again? Maybe a bit more confident."

The blond's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and embarrassment. "I want your cock, yeah," he repeated a bit louder and clearer this time.

The redhead moved from his neck to look at him face to face. He licked his lips, grabbing the blond's chin. "Look me in the eye and beg for it."

Deidara nearly screamed at the man above him. The redhead was just playing with him. He wanted to strip him of his pride and degrade him. This was just a game to him. He really was a sociopath. But Deidara had already fallen. Fallen into his sweet honey trap.

Of course he didn't want to be in this kind of situation, no one in their right mind would. However, actually being in the situation was different. He knew Sasori wasn't anyone's definition of sane. He knew Sasori could snap at any time, dropping his charming act. He knew Sasori could kill him at any given moment.

But he wanted nothing more than to have Sasori fuck him relentlessly. _Mercilessly_.

His mouth opened, lips trembling and eyes boring into the deranged chocolate ones. "Sasori, please! I want your cock, yeah!"

Sasori's eyes seemed to light up at the demand. "Ah, about time you speak up." He thrust his hips against Deidara's. "You want it, huh? How do you want it?"

"D-Deep in my ass, please!"

"Deep in your ass, huh?"

Deidara nodded, "Please! I want your cock deep in my ass!"

The man gave a rather unusual high pitched cackle. "Fuck! You're amazing at this!" His hips became more excitable, dick rubbing against Deidara's and teasing his entrance. "Keep going," he purred.

Deidara whimpered at the feeling. "I-I want you to fuck me, yeah." His breath hitched as Sasori went after his neck, sucking and biting. "I want to feel your big cock stretch my tight hole!" he gasped, writhing. "I w-want you to fill me with your cum!"

Sasori pulled away with a short laugh. "Want. Want. Want. Want. Want. All I'm hearing from you is _I want_. Such a greedy and needy little brat."

"You… You told me to tell you what I wanted!" Deidara defended.

The redhead lowered his head, burying his face in the blond's neck again. He laughed.

Deidara pouted. He was honestly getting tired of this game and was slowly losing his arousal. "Sasori… please."

The redhead kissed his neck sweetly. "You're so cooperative…" He pulled himself away from the blond, straightening up. "Hmm…" he stroked his thigh gently.

The blond gasped as he felt the man suddenly enter him all in one go. "Sasori!"

The redhead grabbed at his hips, now pounding into him with such a furiousness. His brow was furrowed in concentration, eyes dark.

Deidara could barely breathe. His throat was going dry from his heavy panting and gasping. "Ah! Y-Yes…!" He whined. He attempted to meet the man's thrusts, but it didn't do much thanks to his restraints. "Sa-Sa… ah! Sasori! Mmh~"

What a one eighty. Deidara was feeling just as crazy as Sasori seemed to be. "M-More!" He cried out, fingers and toes curling.

The redhead was quick with his movements. In a flash he had swooped up the scalpel and cut free his leg restraints. It clattered to the floor as he dropped it, adjusting the table in way Deidara didn't know possible. His legs hung uselessly off the folded edge until Sasori grabbed one leg, lifted it and twisted his bottom half so that he was partly laying on his side.

It was uncomfortable, but Deidara couldn't care less. He could feel each powerful strike of Sasori's erection so much deeper and harder at this new angle. His body tensed, leg tightening against Sasori as the man brushed his prostate. "There! Sasori right there, please!"

The redhead's eyes shifted, a small smirk lifting the corners of his lips. "Here?" he asked trying to find that magical spot.

Deidara moaned loudly, using his leg to try and pull Sasori closer. "S-So close~" he whined.

The redhead chuckled and gave another thrust, this one hitting its target.

"There!" the blond nearly screamed. "Right there! O-Oh fuck, there! Please!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and did as the blond requested. "Feeling good?"

Deidara nodded vigorously. "Yeees!"

The redhead groaned and pushed his hips as hard as he could, exerting all of his energy into fucking the blond. His hand tightened around the blond's leg. He lolled his head over, kissing the boy's calf. "C-Cum for me, gorgeous!" He chuckled, smiling into his flesh.

The blond bucked his hips, dick bouncing. "Touch me.. please~"

Sasori inhaled sharply and reached for Deidara's cock. He squeezed hard, making the boy whimper. There was so much going on he could barely manage both fucking and rubbing the blond. However, it seemed to be just enough to make the boy scream, releasing his load onto Sasori's hand and his stomach. The redhead let go of his twitching member. He dropped Deidara's leg and pulled out abruptly.

"Mmm…?"

Sasori ran his hands along Deidara's body. He stopped at his head. He undid the strap on his wrist and guided his hand to his erection. "Your turn," he smirked.

Deidara wrapped his fingers around the hard length, stroking him slowly. He already figured out what the redhead wanted. His lips parted, tongue sticking out. His hand quickened along the shaft, squeezing the tip.

Sasori groaned, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back. "Fuck yes," he sighed.

Deidara had to close his eyes as well. He had not expected that much to come out. He certainly did not want semen in his cornea. He cracked an eye open, feeling Sasori's hand stroke his cheek. He cringed and shut his eye again as some of the man's seed slid down his eyelid and off his eyelashes.

Sasori used his thumb to wipe the liquid away from his sight. He smiled widely as Deidara looked up at him. He stuck his thumb into the boy's mouth, happy when he reciprocated and cleaned off the excess.

Deidara licked his lips as Sasori pulled away from him, turning his back to him. He watched the man fiddle with something on the tray next to him. He couldn't see anything other than the man's back. "Sa-"

The redhead turned around and grabbed his chin.

The blond stared up at him owlishly.

Sasori grinned and leaned down, lips hovering over the blond's. "I knew you'd be different," he whispered. "You're special. I like you, Deidara."

Deidara blushed and swore under his breath. It was cut short as Sasori pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss. His eyes slipped closed almost immediately, giving in to the kiss. He allowed the man to deepen the gesture, only gasping when he felt Sasori shove something other than his tongue down his throat. A pill. He panicked, his free hand flailing and grabbing at Sasori's shirt.

The redhead pulled away, grasping the hand in his. He used his other hand to run his fingers through Deidara's hair, stroking it back. The other male gave in helplessly. "You're definitely going to be my favorite doll," he said softly.


End file.
